


HAUNTED

by ScarletSoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Halloween, M/M, New house, ghost - Freeform, ghost pidge, halloween fic, hunk and lance are kinda shipped, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSoul/pseuds/ScarletSoul
Summary: After moving to their new home. Lance is seeing strange things happen to him.He finds his keys in the fishbowl.He can't decorate without them seeming to move or vanish.Voices.Light's turning on and off.He knows they are being haunted, but what is this ghost really up to?





	HAUNTED

**Author's Note:**

> This was a late Halloween fic. 
> 
> Warning, pre-dead character.

October 13

They just had to. 

They just had to move into their new house. 

They just had to move into their new house. The one that Lance swears up and down is haunted. 

It all started when Hunk decided it was time to move from their stuffy old apartment. Lance had reluctantly agreed with him. He liked the place they lived in. It was easy to get to town. He didn't have to worry about creeps, and he didn't have to take care of a yard. 

Hunk wanted the extra room. He wanted to have a bigger kitchen and a nice yard that he could have a garden or at least a greenhouse. Lance was a weak man and couldn't really deny having more room would be nice. Especially for his design studio. 

They soon found what seemed to be the perfect home. It had an old Victorian design, even if it was only two stories tall. A large front and backyard, and a two car garage. To top it all off it was only a few minutes from town, and a straight shot there. 

They had originally just wanted to rent a place. This was a rent to own and the house was very cheap. The payments were lower than what they would have rented another place anywhere like it. 

The only problem. It was haunted. 

Hunk just thinks Lance is forgetting where he sets things. Or because the house is so old the wiring is faulty sometimes. Or that the house might be tilted slightly causing the books they have to fly off the shelf and smack Lance right in the face. (Okay that one might have been a stretch, but Hunk has bad nerves). Lance's main problem? It almost always seems to happen to him. Like how the hell did his keys end up in the fish tank? Why does the light have to go off every time he is going down the stairs causing him to trip and fall. 

Whatever it is, he’s about had it. 

To top it all off, it was the beginning of October. And yes, that means Halloween was on its way. Normally, Lance would be so thrilled about it. He loved to decorate. Not this year. Nope, not happening. It's not because they are low on money. No, he started putting decorations up and they seem to vanish or move around.

So yeah, he is completely done with the whole decorating thing.

He just hopes whatever it is would go away, and soon.

~~~~

October 20

Lance started to stir. It was way too early for him, seeing as the sun wasn’t even out yet. But he knew if he didn’t get up soon, he wouldn’t have time to get everything he wanted to be done before work. He would be cranky all day.

"Ugh, Hunk can you get the light, my man?" Lance mumbled out a barely audible sentence.

The lights flickered for a moment, before turning on. It pulled a long, pained moan from him as the light jarred him awake. It looks a moment for his eyes to adjust, as he wondered why Hunk was so quiet. When he was finally able to focus, he was not with the man of his life, but a very transparent, small... child?

Lance's mouth dropped as he stared at the person in front of him, who was giving him an impish grin.

"Morning dumb ass," was all they said before Lance screamed bloody murder. Swinging his legs out of the bed, he ran out of their room and out the door, to his car.

He heard demonic cackling all the way there.

~~~

Lance was lucky he had a pair of clothes for emergencies. This was definitely one of them. He got changed in his car, then drove as fast as he could, to Hunk's work. He had to tell Hunkl what he saw! This just couldn't be real.

He pulled into the lovely bakery, that Hunk basically owns, and rushed in without a second thought.

"Hunk!" Lance rushed in heading behind the counter.

Hunk looked over and gave him the brightest smile he could manage. "Hey, man." His smile was quickly turned to a frown when he saw the desperation in Lance’s face.

"We need to move now!" Lance flung his arms around.

"This isn't about that ghost thing is it?" Hunk knew Lance had been high strung over the new house. It seemed perfectly fine to him. Yeah, there was a couple of strange things that happened now and then, but nothing to cause alarm. Hunk should know, he is easily on edge on everything else, but ghosts were... not likely. They just could be real.

 

"Yes, it is! I saw it!" Hunk looked around and saw that Lance’s yelling and animated movement was starting to cause a scene.

"Okay, Lance. We will talk about this later. I'm at work and you have work in," he checked his phone, " an hour. So go to work and I'll meet you here afterward.” Hunk smiled while he started to push Lance out of the store.

Lance let out an angered huff. ”It ’s true!. I did really see it." He tried one last time, but with the look, Hunk was giving him, Lance just sighed and lowered his head. "Okay, I'll see you here later, after work."

Hunk just gave him a bright smile and reached over to give one of his famous hugs. "That's it. Don't worry. It will be fine, man."

Lance left in defeat. For a man who was always easy to scare, this didn’t even seem to phase him. 

~~~~~~~

After his shift at work was over, he was anxious to show Hunk what he had seen. He knew what he saw and knew it had to be true. He just had to prove it to the other resident in the house.

Hunk let out a long sigh as they both pulled into the driveway. ”Lance, Buddy, I really don’t think there is anything here. I’m sure you just saw something that might have looked like a ghost. You’re just spooked because it’s close to Halloween, and we both know it.” Hunk finished shutting the door, then pulled Lance close, to stop the others paranoid shaking. 

“Hunk, there is no way it is not a ghost or something! It was hanging upside down, from the ceiling. How do you explain that!” He jabbed a finger In Hunks soft belly.

This just caused Hunk to laugh, ”Yeah, but how tangled were you in your covers?” He smiled, pulling a childish pout from Lance, while they walked into the house. 

The first thing Hunk noticed what all the lights were on. He frowned at that. The cover Lance had slept with was in the middle of the hall, but everything else seemed to be the same. 

“You know we are going to have a pretty high electric bill from you leaving the lights on,” Hunk complained, heading straight to the kitchen to start dinner, not even bothered by Lance’s distress. 

“But, I didn't even turn them on. I ran out of the house!” He waved his arms around dramatically, dropping to the couch with the loudest sigh he could let out.

Lance Looked over to see the couch had a dip in it, that was suspiciously small body shaped. 

A chilled suddenly ran down his spine.

‘He won’t believe you,’ A young voice rasped out. 

Lance froze in place and out of the corner of his eyes he could see short, wild messy auburn hair. He looked over swiftly. But whatever he saw was gone. Lance felt he was going to be sick. He jumped up and rushed over and grabbed Hunk pulling him close. 

“I think… I think I’m going to stay to right here.” He buried his face into Hunk’s back. 

Hunk just laughed.

~~~~~~~

October 24

Lance was held up in his studio. He had a few designs he had to get done before Halloween and to get ready for Thanksgiving builds. He was lost in his own world drawing up designs and pinning layers of clothing on more layers.

Hunk was downstairs decorating. It was already after dinner.

“Good. For. Him.” Lance spat out in frustration. He cared for the man, but it wasn’t fair that he seemed to be able to do everything Lance couldn’t. Lance was frustrated. Whenever he tried to do anything, it always seemed to go wrong. 

‘Could you make me a rad outfit?’ a young voice came from behind him. 

He knew that voice. 

Oh no, not again. 

He slowly turned. He was finally able to see them. They looked like a young child. Boy, no, girl. Short wavy, messy Alburn hair. Large round glasses. White and green hoodie, and shorts. What was so off putting, was this person wasn’t standing on their feet, but floating about a foot off the ground. They were also slightly see through. 

“What… who?” he was shaking. He backed up, tripping on top of the table, which caused a loud bang as he landed right on his ass.

He looked up to hear cackling and saw the girl rolling in laughter. She was literally rolling in the air while laughing. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Hunk came rushing in. “What happened! Are you…”

Hunk stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with the floating apparition. His body started to shake, while he started to mumbled incoherent words. The next thing the other two knew, Hunk was crumpled to the ground. 

Lance forgot everything about the ghost in the room and jumped up. “Hunk! Hunk, buddy. Can you hear me?” He looked over to the girl in panic. “Can you help me?”

She just stood there lost in thought. But when she saw Lance’s panicked face she shook her head and floated to him. “Of course I can help. Let’s get him to the living room.”

The three finally made it down to the living room and got Hunk settled. Now all Lance could do was glare at the apparition. 

“What are you doing here?” He bit out. 

She at least looked guilty. “Um, well this is where I live.” Lance gave her a look of disbelief, and she raised her eyebrows. “No, it’s true. I Have been here a lot longer then you have. You… just normally, can’t see me.” She kicked at the ground.

“Okay, so you died here? Why didn’t you leave? To go, I don’t know, wherever the dead goes?” Lance asked In frustration. He was so tired of all that has happened, and now Hunk was passed out on the couch. 

“Well, I can’t just leave… I want to…” She then got defensive. ”If I want to stay, I’ll stay!”

“Well, why have you been picking on me? I know it was you.” Lance pointed at her.

At that, she gave him a huge Cheshire grin. ”You're easy to pick on.”

Lance was sure smoke was coming out of his ears, ”You have no right to right to pick on me like that!” he went to poke her in the chest, but his hand went right through. He let out the girliest shriek ever, pulling his hand to his chest faster than lightning. “Oh, that feels weird.” 

She started to cackle at him, then a moan came from behind them. They looked over at the lump on the couch as Hunk started to wake up. 

Hunk rubbed his eyes while he sat up from his awkward position on the couch. “Oh man, I hurt something sleeping on the cou…” he looked up to see the translucent girl sitting next to Lance. They were staring at him with wide eyes. “Lance! This better not be your way of trying to trick me because I didn’t believe you about that ghost thing.” he glared.

“This is not a trick! She is real! This is what I have been telling you about… okay well, she is not as scary as I remember seeing her the first time… and she is a lot nicer since she helped me get you to the couch… But see! Now, do you believe me?” Lance waved his arms around, mostly towards the short haired figure in front of him. 

“I want to say sorry for causing all the trouble. I have thoroughly enjoyed seeing this one squirm and now you can see me. So the fun is over I guess. ”She put her hand out and gave them the warmest smile. ”Hey, I’m Pidge.”

Hunk was pretty sure he stared at them for a solid two minutes. “So, you're dead.”

“Yep.”

“And you live here?” 

“Have my whole life…and well, death.” She just smiled back.

“And how can we see you?” Lance asked. Hunk appeared to be doing as well as he could, with a dead being in front of him.

“Yep! It’s a little hard for me to keep hidden this time of year.”

The two men looked at each other, confused for a moment before Hunks face lit up.

“Oh! It’s because it’s close to Halloween, isn’t it!” Hunk pointed at her.

“That’s right. It’s what some like to call the witching hour.” she then her gaze became distant.

They looked at each other in confusion. 

Lance reached out and cautiously placed his hand on her knee. He was happy that it didn’t go through her body this time. “Hey, are you okay?”

She smiled and looked at him. “Yeah, just miss people.” 

“Why don’t you move on? You're sure to be happy.” Hunk moved closer.

“No way.” She yelled and started to fizzle out for a second. “I just can’t. Not till I see the end.”

“The end of what?” Lance asked 

She then jumped up. “Oh look at the time. It’s almost morning already. Gotta flash.”

“It’s not even one in the morning!” Lance yelled as she vanished. 

~~~~

October 25

“Hey, do you think Shiro and Matt are getting the wedding ready?” Hunk asked Lance. Lance had brought his studio into the living room. 

“That’s Keith’s brother, right?It’s the one on Halloween?” Lance mumbled between several pins in his mouth as he worked on creating two white suits. “That asshole asked me to put these together on such short notice. Something about them doing it last minute so Matt won't back out, or something like that.” He looked over to see Hunk moving over to the couch, to sit near him.

“Yeah, that’s that one. We’re going to it, right? Keith invited us. Not many people are going because of how soon it is.” Hunk smiled. “Also, what about that Pidge person? She hasn’t bothered us all day.”

“You rang?!”

Lance wondered if he would lose his voice from screaming so much. “Don’t scare me like that! I have needles around me! I could have stabbed myself.”

“Sure... with those tiny, sharp, little needles. You might have died. Oh, that means I can pick on you easier!” She snarked back.

“Ha ha ha. That’s great coming from someone who is already dead.” He decided to get back to his work. He was only on the blazer and had 6 days to finish the whole outfit.

“Don’t mind that too much. Now, what is that about a wedding? I heard you mention Matt! He’s finally getting married!” 

Lance and Hunk exchanged a look. “You know Matt?” Hunk asked 

She got quiet. Looking down at the floor where she floated from, she said. “Yeah, I know Matt… You see, he… he is my brother.” 

The two of them jumped up, shouting. “YOU’RE MATT’S SISTER!” 

After he got over his shock, Hunk’s eyes softened. He moved closer to her, placing his hand on her shoulder and asked gently,” Pidge how did you die?”

Pidge let out a long sigh. “Well, I’m not really sure, to be honest. Like, I think I know, but it’s still a little fuzzy. I think it’s been about a year? Matt and I were having an argument. The dumb kind that siblings have. He told me he got engaged. He didn’t tell me he was planning it. Or anything. I had this huge plan for them. Fireworks! Singing! Dancing! You name it. But now that I think about it, that’s probably why he never told me.”

Hunk pulled her close and down on the couch for support. Lance had also stopped what he was doing to sit next to Pidge, so he could listen better. 

She took a breath. “Well, you see, I was so mad at him. I stormed off into my room.”

“You didn’t,” Lance asked worriedly. 

“Hell no! I just cooled off. After I had cooled down. I worked at the best wedding present for him… It was also a kind of a ‘sorry’ present. I was so excited, that I finished it a week later. I ran down the stairs and tripped. The next thing I knew, I woke up standing in the middle of the living room and the house had been gutted. I’ve been stuck here ever since.” She sighed as she finished. For being a ghost, she felt drained. “I don’t normally believe in coincidence, but I feel like you guys came here for a reason. Can You help me?”

Those words shouldn’t have sounded so desperate, but they did. For someone who tormented Lance for a whole month, he felt like he had known her for most of his life. He would happily endure the torture to see her happy. This girl is so small and young, to just have her life snuffed out. Lance glanced over to Hunk who smiled and nodded. “Of course, we’ll help. You want to give Matt his wedding gift right?”

For the rest of the week, they saw her more frequently.. She loved to pull pranks on them, then Lance would get mad and chase her around while they laughed. Pidge helped Lance design some nice details on Matt’s outfit, to help make it more personal. She also helped Hunk pick out Matt and Shiro’s favorite foods, since Hunk and Lance didn’t know them that well personally. 

The only problem was Pidge wasn’t sure where she hidden her gift. She knew it was still in the house. But where was the problem. Her memory seemed to be slipping as time went on. She was more solid now, but she seemed to be weaker. With the wedding only two days away, they had to find it. 

~~~

The day before the wedding, as they were searching like crazy, Lance kicked a loose board in his studio. “I think I found something.” He pulled the board away.

Pidge walked over and peered behind him. ”Oh, I remember now! This was my room.” She looked down to see it. “Oh, Lance!” She hugged him and tears started to fall from her eyes. She felt lighter at peace. “You found it.”

Lance smiled, gazing up at her. He noticed she started to break apart as she floating to the sky. The pieces looked like little spheres of light, evaporating from her body and taking her away. Hunk gasped, frozen at the sight. 

“Thank you,” she whispered and Lance felt a tear fall as she disappeared completely. 

They just stood there, feeling lost and disjointed from this world. How could someone they are only known for a week, impact them so dearly? 

They wanted to sit and mourn their loss, but they knew what they had to do. 

The next day, they got dressed early in the morning. The grooms clothing and food had been sent over yesterday. They knew they should be happy, but it was hard to when you feel like you just lost someone.

They should have known it wasn’t going to last. What were they going to do? The famous Trio living together, one never aging, forced to watch her friends grow old and eventually join her. Nah, that would be torture. It was best this way.

They made it to the wedding it plenty of time. Keith greeted them at the door and showed them where to sit. When he reached for the gift, Lance pulled it closer to himself. “I got it. I wanted to give it to them personally.”

Keith scowled at him, mumbling something like ’It better not be some kind of sex toy!’  
Lance just gave a small, sad smile. He only wished it was something like that.

The wedding went on without a problem. Everyone was smiling and happy. Hunk was even able to let loose a little. But as everything wound down, Matt walked over to the two of them. 

“Keith was saying you wanted to give me something? But only in secret?” Matt said with a smile on his face, but when the two grooms saw tears glisten the eyes of the others, they changed their tone.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked.

“Guys… I have an important story to tell you.” Tears seemed to fall freely, without restraint. “It’s a sad story, but also a happy one. You see, someone who loved you very dearly, wouldn’t leave this world until you two were wed and happy. She wanted you to move on.” Hunk started but was unable to continue.

Lance took a deep breath then handed the box over to them. It was a small square box, about a foot around, with green paper and a black bow. Large round glasses were placed on top as a decoration. 

Matt looked at the box in shock. He knew those glasses. He knew whose favorite color this was. ”She,” Lance continued, ”She had been waiting for so long, that little gremlin. She had worked on this for a week straight, without sleep. Now that you two are together and she found her gift, she was happy enough to move on. She wanted to let you know, she is so proud of you and she will love you forever.”

Matt felt tears fall when he opened the small gift. Inside was a triangular object. Sleek black, with teal designs going through it. A note lay on top. 

‘This is Rover. He’s your pet since you guys can’t have any pets at your place. He can record things and has a camera so I can spy on you two. I need to make sure Shiro is being good to you. No nasty things in front of him!

Love Pidge.’

Matt knew he was crying. When he looked up, the sight in front of him was surreal. There Pidge stood, in a white sundress, her body glowing and slightly translucent. She looked at him and smiled as he gaped at her. Then gave him the biggest pout she could muster. “You better like this dress jackass. You know I hate them.” 

His mouth snapped shut and she just beamed at him. “Be good to each other and be happy, You were already my favorite brother. I was never mad.”

She backed away and started to fade.”I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always following me on tumbler. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ my tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mybluelionlancylance)  
> [ The wonderful person who looked over my work ](https://fallen-angel-nightshade.tumblr.com/)  
>  Also did you enough Lance screaming everytime something happened? XD I didn't realize I had he did it till it was too late.


End file.
